


A Simple Presentation of Facts

by buzzedbee20



Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [7]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Dawning Realization, F/M, Favorite Side Character, Frances gets a small clue, I do love Donald, RS Appreciation Week Day 3, and he's a great character to boot, he's the perfect straight man for Steele, so virtuous and perfect for Frances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Donald and Frances debate, she finally sees the light.
Relationships: Donald Piper/Frances Piper, Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951360
Kudos: 5





	A Simple Presentation of Facts

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, I love Donald Piper. The domesticity the relationship between him and Frances adds to the show is refreshing, showing a healthy side to the 'domesticated life' that Steele seems to fear so much. I'm always gonna want more Donald.

Donald Piper was no genius, but he considered himself a perceptive man. 

He knew when a patient tried to hide bad habits, like smoking or grinding their teeth. He knew when his children were going to do something bad, and always seemed to walk in and interrupt before they could commit the crime. He knew when his wife needed flowers after a hard day, and always managed to surprise her with them right on time.

So he knew he couldn’t be wrong about this and told Frances as much.

“I’m telling you Franny, there’s something going on between Laura and Mr. Steele.” 

His wife’s answering laugh immediately betrayed her disbelief. 

“Laura, of all people, having a fling with her boss? She would never!” Frances shook her head as she mixed the pasta they’d be having for dinner. 

“Donald, you’ve known her practically her whole life. Laura is definitely too by the book for that.” 

He smiled before teasing her. “Oh, that’s what everyone said about you, too, but who didn’t tell her mother that she went to a dentist convention with her fiance? Even slept in the same room” 

Frances blushed at the memory, and decided to play along. 

“Okay then Donald. What makes you think there’s something happening between Laura and Steele. Where’s your evidence?” She put one hand to her hip and for a moment he swallowed, remembering she was his wife, and not her mother. 

“Well for one thing, he seems to defer to her on everything. Like they’re both making the decisions for the agency even though he’s the boss.” 

“Well she’s been with him since they started the company, that’s got to afford her some seniority,” Frances said as she started to stir the pasta again. 

“Yes, but when we had that last dental convention, I saw them get pretty close, and from what I could hear, it didn’t sound like they were talking about business.” He raised his eyebrows at her, but she turned away, gathering plates to set the table. 

She replied as she walked out to the living room. “Donald, you’d imagine they might be friends, working together or as long as they have.” 

He expected that from her, and followed her out to deliver his final blow. 

“I would agree there too. But there was something he said to me, just recently.” Frances looked up then, midway through setting the dishes down. 

“What did he say?” 

“He said he was jealous of me, our life. He said that he wished he had someone to rely on him like you and the kids rely on me.”

“What!?” Frances gasped at that, turning to Donald and almost dropping the dishes. If he hadn’t been close enough to catch them, they would have had a mess on their hands. 

He smiled smugly, excited that he had convinced her. 

“Donald!” 

“Yes dear?” 

“I think something is going on between Laura and Mr. Steele!”

**Author's Note:**

> 7/9. This was fun to write, and I know I'm going to be doing more Donald fics.


End file.
